brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Between Time and Space
Battle Between Time and Space is the video game adaptation of the series of fictional books made by P. of In-Verse in 2011-2012. It stars of what is considered by the writer as the "First Spurious ever", Arsene Fellion. This game adapts the four stories: Spurious: False Warrior, Shooting Star, Mischievous Fate and Judgement and Armageddon. Story The story deals with three generations, in which they had to defeat several beings or the future is over. Characters Spurious: False Warrior * Arsene Fellion: She used to be a normal girl, however after many experiments by her crazy father Blacket and his ally, Dr. Gallahand, resulted her in having earth powers, she's a serious, temperamental, and hot-blooded woman who wants to do the right thing. * Android-A (Adriel): A Gynoid with high speed capacity and is very serious in personality, very prone to be quickly angered. She obeys word-by-word her bosses' orders. * Android-B (Beat): An Android with strong power and is more laid back than Adriel. He is the unworried one that likes to piss off Adriel but with good intentions. * Blacket: The Main antagonist and Arsene's father, he is the one that hired Gallahand to make his daughter 'unique' and powerful enough to meet his ambitions. * Remi Landers: Remi is one of the Servants of Blacket, a water elemental warrior who hates those who are not beautiful. * Dr. Gallahand: Blacket's assistant and insane doctor who wants to bring back the Androids that went rogue and is the one who made Arsene into a spurious. * Corbin Fellion: A man with mysterious origins and possible relative of Arsene given his surname, he is a very strong warrior. * Maria Serrat: A police who is a friend of Arsene and wants to arrest Blacket for all the crimes he has done in the past, she has a very friendly yet dangerous personality. Shooting Star * Kain Stevenson: A warrior that beats all his limits despite having a prosthetic arm, he’s calm, collected and asocial with everyone. Considered as a Marvel on the battleship by his squadron, attacks with chi energy, he uses his energy for projectiles, and more speed based attacks. * Makina: A girl and a traitor of the Squadron, she wants nothing but peace. However she is a strong combatant and can defend herself. She joins Arsene. * Naga: Kain's and Boomer's Superior, he has a very haughty personality. Even as far as hating others of what he does. * Boomer: Kain's best friend, he is also known as the more goofier of the two and tends to forget something. * Commander Stardust: The main antagonist of the game, a woman who wanted to conquer the world all by herself, she was Kain's master before the betrayal. Mischievous Fate * Gloria Stevenson-Fellion: The original heroes' daughter is a very cute girl that scares and sneaks at the first impression, however, she is a very heroic girl at heart. * Felix "Blu" Carmine de Santa Carolina: He's Gloria's best friend and later lover. He's a rich boy whose personality is very ditzy but is pretty smart. * Seiya: A young orphan man who is friends with Gloria and Felix, he is a good cook. * Pol: A cute squirrel. * Willis: The Main Antagonist, an undefeated kingpin. Judgement and Armageddon * Alisa Carmine de Fellion * Rod Clause the Second * Alex Faustus * Mabel * Cecilia Vermilion * Victorius Leon * Fox Trivia * Originally the project was an average and bad fiction fanfic, but later diverges and eventually turned into an original project of books instead. * The characters appeared in crossovers before this game was made. Like Gloria and Blu in Neo Freedom X Part 2. * The game will change names and some of the origins of the characters in respect of the book due to some sharing names and being a remastered adaptation. * Also the game will suffer a change in the first book story ending due to it being a 'Gainax' ending in nature. Category:Action games Category:2017 video games Category:Fictional Books